


[Podfic of] Boy Oh Boy Bands!: The Precise Science of Poster-Picking

by knight_tracer



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the early days of Friday Night Dinnerdom, Emily and Richard try to determine which boy band will earn them the most cool grandparent street cred with Rory. Bless their hearts for trying. Really, really hard.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Boy Oh Boy Bands!: The Precise Science of Poster-Picking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boy Oh Boy Bands!: The Precise Science of Poster-Picking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235829) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Lovely cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 08:34  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Boy%20Oh%20Boy%20Bands!-%20The%20Precise%20Science%20of%20Poster-Picking.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Boy%20Oh%20Boy%20Bands!-%20The%20Precise%20Science%20of%20Poster-Picking.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
